


Veins

by Miss_Amby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Amby/pseuds/Miss_Amby
Summary: Crowley delighted in following the pattern on Aziraphale's skin.





	Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired off of this piece of fan art by joliemariella at https://joliemariella.tumblr.com/post/185447995839/companion-piece-to-crowley-so-one-thing-i-found on Tumblr. I saw it and thought it was awesome and just needed to write something to go with it. Enjoy!

It was still a new thing, lying in bed together.  Sharing warmth and covers, stolen touches and kisses and trying to make up for lost time.  Most nights they didn’t make it to bed, they just ended up passed out downstairs after a night of drinking.  Aziraphale still wasn’t one for sleeping, so sometimes he stayed up reading more modern books* with the demon curled up in his lap asleep.

 

(*There was less chance of anything bad happening to a newer book than an older book when reading in bed.  Or at least in Aziraphale’s mind this was the case.)

 

The times when the angel did sleep though were special to the serpent.  He was able to see some of the control that his partner worked so hard to contain break free.

 

Even after 6,000 years and multiple bodies their true nature just couldn’t always be contained in their smaller mortal bodies.  Crowley could glamour his eyes, make them look more human but it always gave him a splitting headache and it wasn’t worth the effort.  He was lucky his splatting of scales were on his back and his tongue only came out to tease the angel (or small children, both were good plans).  

 

For angels though it was different. The were supposed to look elegant and refined, or at least something out of this world.  They could control where their divine imperfections appeared on their corporal form and while most angels left them on their faces Aziraphale didn’t.  

 

His were a swirl of liquid grey on his skin, like veins on a human.  Really it showed how close to humanity he really was; the other angels went for things that didn’t look quite normal, more animal spots and flakes than smooth lines.  If one didn’t look too hard Aziraphale’s marks looked as if a child had gotten bored and drew on his skin with a bright colored sharpie and decided that the lines of life under the skin were the best things to follow.  Most of the time they were hidden under layers of cloth or glamoured completely but sometimes, like when he was tired and actually slept, his control waned and they appeared fully.

 

The best part about them in Crowley’s opinion is that they were warm to the touch and glowed like quicksilver.  It was like his own little bit of sunshine, condensed into thread like spidersilk that he would track with his fingers.  The best time to do it was as they were now, lying in bed all cozy and safe. Whisper-like touches ghosting over the angel’s skin made the demon’s fingers feel like they were too-close to a campfire with warmth.

 

“Mmmmm...dear please stop….it tickles.”  Crowley chuckled as Aziraphale made an attempt to swat him away before burrowing his head back into the pillow.  He didn’t stop but snuggled around him instead, looping around the angel like the serpent he was before pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.  

 

The lines seemed to glow brighter at that, but then again it could have been the demon’s imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Good Omens, Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett get that honor.
> 
> Thanks to my sisters for proofreading again.


End file.
